Idle Hands
by arguably
Summary: Hiccup is struggling to keep those idle hands away from him. But can he really help it? TuffCup/Slash/yaoi
1. Hiccup's Dilemma

**Title:**_Idle Hands_

**Rating: **M with a possible MA in the future

**Story Background: **A little after a year since the Green-Death incident. A lot has happened since then, and Hiccup and Astrid have broken off their relationship but still maintain their friendship. Tuffnut picks up from where Astrid left.

**Length:**Unknown (estimated at 3 chapters)

**WARNING:**Slash Fic – Do not proceed if you find such content to be uncomfortable

**A/N:** I haven't read the books, but I have seen the film, and to be honest, I immediately fell in love with it. This is me attempting to form a plausible relationship between Hiccup and Tuffnut, while still maintaining an air of consistency (at the very least) with the film. Please forgive me if there are details here that seem out of place. This is after all, my first attempt at fanfiction. Thank you, and please enjoy this trifle of a story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hiccup's Dilemma<strong>

_Hands... Hands… Hands!_

Hands on his shoulder... his leg… his thighs… They seem to come from everywhere.

Hiccup struggled to keep them off of him as much as he could, but it was a futile exercise on his part. Those needy hands seem to always get through to him, even at the most inconvenient of times.

"Damn you, Tuffnut Thorston!" said Hiccup under his breath; his body shuddered at the very sound of that name escaping his lips. "Couldn't… wait… for me to… finish my dinner!"

A response came through as a ravenous assault on his lips. Tuffnut knew that the brunet wanted it just as he did. His tongue was forceful as he met the younger boy's in a rhythmic dance.

"C'mon, you know you want it."

True enough thought Hiccup. He never really said he didn't. Thor knows he'd be lying if he said he wanted nothing like it. But there's a time and a place!

'_Those hands of his!_' thought Hiccup as Tuffnut's right hand ran down the small of his back_,_ while the other had reached under his tunic trying to fondle his nipple. It was only so much he could do to try and resist, but the tension in his groin as well as the force of unmitigated desire coming from the blonde boy in front of him was all too great.

* * *

><p>It had been a pleasant evening just a few moments ago at dinner in the Banquet Hall. The whole room was alit with blazing torches, as if the night was something festive. Everything seemed fine as Hiccup and his friends sat down to eat and have casual conversations. A hub of noise had been brewing up just as usual, with Fishlegs beginning another lecture on Zippleback diets with Ruff; Snotlout trying to make a move on Astrid; and Gobber trying to feed his pet sheep "Phil" with god knows what. He was about to take a bite out of his roast duck when he felt <em>that hand<em>on him again.

Thus far throughout dinner, Tuffnut, who'd been sitting next to him, had been quiet as he ate and hadn't so much as looked up from his meal. Hiccup suddenly felt the blonde boy's hand on his leg under the table, gently squeezing him, as it crept slowly up to his thigh. A jolt of electricity soared through his spine as he felt those fingers massaging his muscles as they neared a certain spot.

Hiccups eyes rolled to back of his head, his arms trembling at the contact. He felt breathless all of a sudden as his face reddened and warmed up. He tried to nonchalantly chew on his food, hoping that he wouldn't give way at this assault. He couldn't believe Tuffnut's tenacity and tireless libido, it would seem, seeing as they'd already done the nasty about half an hour before.

"… So anyway," said Fishlegs, " if you mix some wheat and a bit of sugar into some fish guts, all the better for the dragon's dietary balance. Their bowels wouldn't be as irritable as…"

"Wow," said a bored Ruff, "that was not disgusting at all. I guess I could use some more gravy with this."

Everyone laughed.

Hiccup shook his head with a start as he tried to focus on his food. He slowly stole a look at the male Thorston sitting next to him, seemingly aloof as he chewed silently on his food.

"_What are you doing?"_ he nudged the blond exasperatedly, only to get a smug smirk and a shrug. The assault on his person continued without a hitch. He put his hand onto Tuff's to try and confuse it, to no avail. Unknowingly, let himself groan with inhibited pleasure.

"Hiccup…"

"Uhm… uh, yeah! Uh what?"

Everyone at the table was staring at him.

"Are you alright?" asked Astrid with a worried look.

"Uhm, I'm fine… never better!"

"Dude, are you smoking hemp?" said Snotlout with a raised eyebrow. "Because if you are, then you better friggin' share!"

"What? No!" Hiccup tried to diffuse the situation. "I… didn't… smoke anything!"

"Yeah, Hiccup! Why don't you share?" said a smug Tuffnut, hand still groping him under the table.

'_Jerk!'_ Hiccup thought. What he wouldn't give to just hit him in front of all his friends.

As he tried to finish his meal, the expert hand had suddenly reached a point of no return. Underneath the table, those fingers which he could only but plead to the gods to stop were now slowly rummaging under his trousers.

He sweat profusely under his tunic as he rose up from his seat a little too fast, banging his knees on the wooden table.

"Ahh damn it!" he exclaimed. Everyone's attention was focused on him again.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Astrid. "You're acting… weird… weirder… err." He could see the male Thorston snickering right next to him.

"No, I'm fine seriously!" said Hiccup, flustered as he brushed himself. "I think I've had enough for tonight. I'll see you guys later."

Hiccup limped hurriedly away, embarrassed at what just happened. The last thing he heard was Gobber yelling, "Run boy, run!" as the old Viking helped himself with Hiccup's leftovers.

* * *

><p>Quickly enough he was already right by his house's doorstep. Sighing to himself, he was just glad he'd gotten away for now. As he was about to enter, a hand caught him by the arm, and he found himself in a passionate kiss with a tall blonde boy.<p>

They'd been playing this game for quite some time now. Having broken up with Astrid two months before, Hiccup had inadvertently found himself in the arms of Tuffnut Thorston, of all people; one of his great tormentors during his younger days. He never forgot the bullying and the constant barrage of taunts he got from the other boy, along with the rest of his friends. As a kid, he simply waved them off, but that wasn't to say he didn't find himself close to tears at night when he was alone.

It had taken battling the Green-death, for him to be able to gain the respect of the entire village. He hadn't realized that long before that, he had already won the veiled affection of the male Thorston.

As it were, Hiccup now had trouble trying to keep himself sane from this assault on his person. His back against the door, he couldn't really do much but let the other boy have his way.

He felt the need to punch Tuffnut right square in the balls, but he was quickly lost in the moment. Their tongues battled for dominance, only for Hiccup to find himself following Tuffnut's every move.

"Bastard," gasped Hiccup as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were clouded as Tuffnut's tongue ran down the length his neck.

"I need you now," Tuff whispered next to his ear.

Hiccup shook him off a bit as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Damn it, can't you take a breather?" he exclaimed, anger suddenly building up inside him. "What the hell do you think you were doing back there?"

"What?" said Tuffnut bemused . "I was just having some fun!"

"Fun? Molesting me in front of everyone is your idea of fun?" Hiccup could feel his face heat up from all this excitement.

"Aw, c'mon! They didn't even notice! Seriously, it's not as if you weren't liking any of it," said Tuffnut with a smirk. He realized quickly what he had just said.

A look of disgust grew on Hiccup's face at hearing that. "That's not the point! I was… you were…"

Losing himself in words, Hiccup's gut clenched in anger. "Screw you, Thorston! Have fun touching yourself tonight!"

The door slammed behind him, rattling the wood paneled walls and the trinkets that hung around them. Hiccup let himself fall to his knees, not knowing what to feel at the moment, as a pleading Tuffnut knocked his fist persistently against the door.

* * *

><p>End of first Chapter. Still working on what happens next. Am having a bit of writer's block at the moment. Hopefully I get enough time off work to think things through and try and get this storyline out of my head. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!<p> 


	2. What Counts

**Title:**_Idle Hands_

**Rating:**M with a possible MA in the future

**Story Background:**A little after a year since the Green-Death incident. A lot has happened since then, and Hiccup and Astrid have broken off their relationship but still maintain their friendship. Tuffnut picks up from where Astrid left.

**Length: 3 Chapters**

**WARNING:**Slash Fic – Do not proceed if you find such content to be uncomfortable

**A/N:** I haven't read the books, but I have seen the film, and to be honest, I immediately fell in love with it. This is me attempting to form a plausible relationship between Hiccup and Tuffnut, while still maintaining an air of consistency (at the very least) with the film. Please forgive me if there are details here that seem out of place. This is after all, my first attempt at fanfiction. Thank you, and please enjoy this trifle of a story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What Counts<strong>

"Ahh damn it!" Hiccup exclaimed, rubbing his knee where the wooden table had hit it.

Tuffnut found it rather endearing to see the smaller brunette so worked up after a bit of frisking. He snickered under his breath as he saw the other boy seemingly trying to gather the shards of his damaged dignity.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Astrid. "You're acting… weird… weirder… err."

"No, I'm fine seriously!" said Hiccup, giving Tuffnut a glaring look. "I think I've had enough for tonight. I'll see you guys later."

As the brunette limped hurriedly away—his metal foot squeaking as he did so—the group resumed its hub of conversation.

"Seriously, Gobber? You're gonna stuff your face with everyone else's food now?" said Ruffnut with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't talk… eating Hiccup's food," was all the old Viking said.

Tuffnut shrugged at the sight of the old codger.

Suddenly, a rather painful thump on his shin came from under the table. He tried to stifle his yelp, realizing quickly enough who had given him a right kicking.

He glared at Astrid, whose knowing look at him gave him an uneasy feeling of… _'what's the word?'_.

Astrid shook her head at Tuffnut, clearly mouthing the words _"Go after him you moron."_

* * *

><p>It was as if his ass was lit on fire by a Deadly Nadder when he finally realized that he may have fucked up with the frisking business. He didn't think he had gone far. If anything, he thought he hadn't gone far enough! As he strode past the huts he tried to think of something that might get Hiccup's mind off the whole thing, and may yet lead to him getting laid tonight.<p>

It turns out that trying to do the same tactic of frisking, coupled with warrantless kissing, didn't always come up with a positive outcome. Instead, Tuffnut found his face slammed to the door of the Horrendous Household, basically pleading for Hiccup to let him in.

"Hiccup!" he called out repeatedly, knocking his fist at the door.

"Go away!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Tuffnut grabbed at the metal knob and pushed and pulled at it, rattling the door.

"Stop it Thorston!" cried out Hiccup. "Just leave me alone right now! I don't need your bullshit tonight."

"Please just, let me in, maybe we can just…"

"Shut up!"

"Alright," said Tuffnut, "I'm sorry for a while back. I didn't know I was getting too far with it."

"Yeah right… '_you didn't know'_. Blow smoke up someone else's ass, why don't you!" shouted Hiccup.

"C'mon! It's not like we haven't done that before! Besides, nobody saw us! Did you even look at them?"

There was a long pause from the other side. It was a deathly silence that unnerved an already unsure Tuffnut. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the locks clicking from the other side.

The door flew open, and for a moment Tuffnut could almost smile before he felt something hitting him between the eyes, falling over and seeing nothing but an endless black.

* * *

><p><em>The summer had set in, though almost barely noticeable throughout Berk. No one really knew the exact time when summer started; everyone just assumed there was a summer when the cold wasn't as cold as it usually was.<em>

_Life in Berk had ceased to be tedium after the Green-Death Affair. Tuffnut was only glad to be rid of all the so-called "Viking Responsibilities" of killing dragons for a living. But he had to admit, it did get a bit boring. _

_His thoughts were away when he found himself close to a cavern, just a few miles away from the village. He didn't really care for it until he heard a definite roar of a Night Fury._

_He let himself in, sliding around the gap until he found himself near an opening on the other end._

_On the other end was a pit, surrounded by trees, and a lively pond in the middle. The sun was slightly blocked by the huge canopy, letting in only enough of the glorious sunshine. As he looked around, there was Toothless in the water, swooping in and out of it like a cat in a small bath._

_He suddenly saw Hiccup walking towards the water, chuckling at the sight of his dragon._

_He didn't know why, but Tuffnut found that he couldn't help but want to see what was happening. He didn't have anything to do the whole day anyway, maybe something funny or even funnily painful would befall Hiccup, and provide him with something to laugh and talk about in the village for the rest of the week._

_Soon enough he realized that Hiccup was about to bathe in the water. He would shout over to his pet dragon some sarcastic remark and laugh to himself as the dragon splashed away at the water._

_Hiccup began to undress; his hands rather delicately began to untie his fur vest. As he let it down on the ground, there was something exotic to it that Tuffnut couldn't help but notice. As if the boy was teasing someone. He took off his tunic, to reveal a slim build, with skin of marble white. His back arched at a magnificent curve, even more delicate than most any woman Tuffnut had ever seen._

_As Hiccup began to undo his trousers, Tuffnut had found himself transfixed, his eyes never leaving those wonderfully slim hips that trailed down to reveal the boy's even more ravenous looking ass._

_Tuffnut rubbed at his eyes trying to get a grip on himself. This can't possibly be happening. He was actually aroused by this! _

"_I like girls! I like girls! I like girls!" he cried under his breath repeatedly like a mantra, almost a prayer. He hadn't noticed that he was already sweating rather profusely, his breath hitching, and his member beginning to tingle. He heard a splash, and found himself looking back at the scene._

_Hiccup was graceful in the water, despite having lost his leg. His prothetic leg had just been left next to all his garments as he swam towards Toothless. From where he sat, Tuffnut could hear Hiccup coo at his dragon, "good boy!"_

_Hiccup suddenly moved towards a large boulder, blocking him from Tuffnut's view. Tuffnut leaned forward to get a better look when he suddenly slipped and lost his footing._

_A dull thud sounded off his fall and a loud splash came from the pond. Tuffnut rubbed his back, his face knotted in pain."Fuck", he exclaimed!_

_A roar came to greet him. The loud splash came from Toothless' quick move to see who the trespasser was. Tuffnut looked up to see those huge feline eyes scrutinizing him. _

"_Whoah, boy! It's okay, it's just Tuffnut!" cried Hiccup as he struggled to clap on his metal leg._

_Hiccup ran towards Toothless pulling him away from Tuffnut. The dragon gave an annoyed grunt and flew off into the canopy._

"_What the hell was that?" said Tuffnut as he got up, dusting himself._

"_You freaked him out. Sorry about that," said Hiccup._

_Tuffnut couldn't help but notice that Hiccup was still naked."Ahem!" coughed Tuffnut as he tried to avert his gaze._

"_What's the matter Thorston? Never seen some random strapping young lad naked before?" smiled Hiccup. He could see Tuffnut's face growing red._

"_Seriously, man, I can like, feel your dong looking at me," said Tuffnut trying to be defensively bashful. Hiccup chuckled at that, and he turned away towards the water again. Tuffnut's eyes tailed behind, focused on the supple bum in front of him._

"_So, uhm… Mind if I jump in?"_

"_Sure, whatever. Help yourself, man," said Hiccup before diving gracefully into the water. Tuffnut hurriedly tore off his clothes until HE was bare assed himself, before plunging in._

_The water was still cold, bur bearable. Hiccup seemed comforted by it, his face emitting an aura of calm. Tuffnut moved through the water closer to the other boy, but not too close._

"_So Thorston," said Hiccup suddenly, "why in Thor's name were you spying on me?"_

"_Spying on you?" said Tuffnut, hiding his nerves as best he could, "Dream on gimpy. I wouldn't spy on you if you suddenly grew tits right in front of me."_

"_So what exactly were you doing up there?" _

"_Dunno… Maybe I just smelled something dead and decided to look for whatever it is and instead found you and your lizard friend canoodling."_

_Hiccup let out a laug. "Canoodling? Where the hell do you get this shit?"_

"_Shut up! I was just walking around and I heard your dragon making a racket."_

"_Oh, well… yeah, sorry about that."_

"_Nah… don't mind it. What about you? What were you two doing here?"_

_Hiccup looked up at the sky, barely visible beyond the canopy. He was pensive, his eyes far away as if seeing through the the foliage and into the Great Beyond. He then glanced at Tuffnut, who was eyeing him closely._

"_I just broke up with Astrid this morning. I just thought, maybe Toothless and I could be alone for a while."_

"_Oh," said Tuffnut, hit heartbeat rising inexplicably. "M'sorry about that."_

"_Nah, it's okay. It was gonna happen anyway."_

"_Why d'you say thay?"_

_Hiccup gave another thoughtful look, before answering. "I… just don't think I love her."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Wa-wai-wait… Let me get this right. You're telling me, that the hottest girl in the village; the one girl that every bastard our age has ever dreamed about banging; who you yourself said was the love of your life, and you've been lucky enough to be even associated with… and you do not love her after all?" _

_Hiccup shrugged, "No."_

"_Dude… you're a moron."_

_Hiccup laughed. He asked for it. "Yeah, I know."_

_"Seriously, that was like the most idiotic move anyone's ever done!" said Tuffnut, waving his arms as if to emphasize how colossal the whole situation was. "I mean, I should know. I've done a lot of idiotic crap in my lifetime."_

_"You don't say?" Hiccup couldn't help but grin. He always had a fondness for Tuffnut's tendency for hyperbole and ironic self-confidence. _

"_Well, what made you realize you didn't love her? Was it the sex? Is she cold in bed?"_

_Hiccup splashed water onto his companion's face. "Dick!" he laughed. "It wasn't anything like that. And besides, she was really great. And we're still friends, mind you."_

"_Well what happened then?"_

_Hiccup pursed his lips. He didn't seem quite sure what to say, or rather, how to say it. So he just said it._

"_Ilikeboys."_

"_Hyeh?"_

"_I—like—boys!"_

_"Yeah, and?" continued Tuffnut abruptly. Clearly he hadn't gotten it._

_Hiccup sighed. He didn't feel like elaborating further. "I like boys... the way you and every other guy in the village would like a girl." _

__There was a deathly silence as the truth rolled out of Hiccup's lips. One seemed to be able to cut the tension with a dagger, before Tuffnut could conclude with a nervous "oh".__

"_So there, you've heard it. Can we move on now?" said Hiccup._

"_Uhm, yeah. Sure!" Tuffnut didn't know quite well what to do with that bit of information. He found himself rather perplexed by it. Confused, even. Right now, knowing that fact didn't seem to totally perturb him though. Not in the way one would expect. It just felt confusing._

_He never thought of it before. Boys liking other boys. Viking men have always prided themselves with conquest of many sorts. War, pillage, and women. He'd always been taught how to conquer women... make them know he was in command. He never considered anything less, despite the fact that half the women in Berk could probably cut him down to size in equal measure._

_He weighed in everything he knew about relationships in the village. He'd been with other girls before, some of whom he'd bedded over weeks. They used to call him the "Terrible Terror", for his member's apparent size equating to one. He never felt compelled to check out other boys._

_But then again, that wasn't totally true. The constant training with their dragons had given him little time to look at the girls of the village and too much time looking at the other boys. He'd caught himself looking at Hiccup for longer times than what was considered necessary. But he hadn't quite put two and two together up to a point._

_Lost in thought, Tuffnut didn't notice Hiccup go under until he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down, but the canopy above made it hard to see through the water. He felt an idle hand smoothing over his thigh; delicate fingers trailing towards his groin. _

_"Whoah!" he yelped. He felt his heart beat speed up, his breath hitching. He didn't know what to do, only that it felt good. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as another hand expertly handled his manhood. It felt good. Damn good._

_He let the other boy's ministries go on until he suddenly felt Hiccup's lips envelop him. Soon enough, Hiccup was bobbing his head, his tongue playing along the length of Tuff's member._

_It was sheer ecstasy he hadn't expected. His whole body shuddered in pure bliss as the younger boy continued, seemingly unabated. Tuffnut found himself disappointed when it suddenly stopped._

_Hiccup's head rose in front of him, gasping for air. "Need to… breathe," he said with a sly smile._

"_Fuck! Where'd you learn to do that?" said an amazed Tuffnut._

"_Just now. With you."_

_"Wa-wai-wait!" cried Tuffnut as Hiccup was about to take another plunge. "Just hold on for a second!" Hiccup gave him an inquisitive look._

_"I've never done this before," Tuffnut finally said._

_"I know. Me neither."_

_They shared a long look. Hiccup's emerald gaze that Tuffnut had long before always barely notice had suddenly become mesmerizing in that moment. He quickly realized something special was happening right now. He maybe an idiot, but not when it came to this. It didn't take him too long to find his lips ravenously devouring Hiccup's in a passionate kiss._

_Tuffnut took over. He took the other boy's arm and swam him over to the edge of the pond. There, he let himself loose on Hiccup. If this was going to be a first of something, it was a first of something that was going to count._

_Hiccup's green eyes, usually unnerved and worried, were now filled with definite lust. Tuffnut couldn't help but oblige with the boy's exuding aura. He laid his tunic on to the ground, where Hiccup could lie down. They share another kiss; this time, slower, but still full of the same energy as before. He let his tongue trail down Hiccup's neck, until he got to the navel, where he laid a kiss. Hiccup could only gasp as a jolt of electricity surged through his spine. Tuffnut smiled, deftly fondling his new lover's nipple, all the while readying him for the crescendo of things to come. _

"_Please, just…"_

"_Shh… We're getting there."_

_Tuffnut began slowly, as he let himself inside Hiccup's warm embrace. He didn't want to hurt the brunette, as he did all the girls whom he had conquered before. There was something in Hiccup that was so vulnerable, he just had to keep it safe. He didn't want to ruin him. He wanted to do it right._

_He thrust his hips forward and back, again and again, slowly at first, maintaining a rhythm of delight. Hiccup whimpered for more under him, and he was more than happy to oblige. Every now and then he would kiss the other boy to soothe him under all that was happening. _

_A heat was building up between them, as their bodies collided. The slapping of skin heightened Tuffnut's senses, his speed getting faster by the minute. Hiccup could only but moan as waves of pleasure gripped his inner being._

_As the seconds counted into minutes and the minutes counted for almost half an hour, Tuffnut couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slammed forcefully against Hiccup, emptying himself into his lover's warmth._

_It was all over. Tuffnut gazed at the limbless body beneath him, seeing quite a mess. He let himself fall on Hiccup's chest. His ear firmly planted to hear his new lover's heart beat. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the air as their bodies are deeply entangled with one another._

_Tuffnut raised his head to look at Hiccup, whose eyes were closed as if in a sanguinary sleep. He planted a kiss on the boy's reddened lips as he pulled away to join him in dreams. _

_This was definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful dream, thought Tuffnut. Not a dream, but a memory actually. It felt great realizing it once more, despite the splitting head ache he felt.<p>

As he opened his eyes, there was darkness on one side, and the shape of what looked like two huge eyes formed in front of the other. The yellowish glare of Toothless looked down upon him, hungry for something.

"Hnh…" was the only thing he could muster to say. The dragon was getting uncomfortably closer, and closer; mouth widening as it goes. '_This is it!' _Tuffnut thought,_ 'Hiccup just fed me to his dragon_. _Guess I deserve it.'_

Toothless snagged what appeared to be a large strip of meat from Tuffnut's face that had covered his right eye. Snarling at the meat as he munched on it, Toothless slowly crept away as he heard the bustling of someone from the kitchen.

Soon enough, Hiccup came into view, holding a tray and some food as well as something that smelled like what the village Elder used to store in her cupboards (dead serpents from what he's been hearing). As Hiccup got closer to him, Tuffnut squinted his eyes to look as if he was asleep.

"Damn it, Toothless! Again?" sighed Hiccup, seeing the cold meat missing from Tuffnut's face. "That's the second one in twenty minutes!" He set the tray down next to the bed and took up a small jar from it. Taking a dab of the strange white cream from the jar, Hiccup lathered it on Tuff's face, where a small cut and a black eye had formed.

As soon as the cream fell into contact with his cut, a searing pain caught Tuffnut by surprise and he gave a yelp.

"FUCK! What the hell—?"

"So you're awake. Good. You can haul your ass out of my bed and go now."

"Wait! What? How—" stammered Tuffnut.

"There's some turkey here if you want to eat. Just get your stuff and get out after you're done."

"Wait Hiccup! I need to tell you something."

"Don't bother. Not interested"

"Please, just hear me out."

Hiccup turned to look at him, barely concealing the scorn he'd felt since before he knocked out Thorston. He'd almost forgotten about it but as the blond beast had awakened, the blood began to boil once more.

"I'm sorry," said Tuffnut, his eyes pleading. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time when we were younger. I was an ass. I didn't know any better."

Hiccup remained quiet, his body tense.

"I'm sorry about calling you names; pushing you over and stuff. I guess I just didn't know how to make you notice me. It's all I've ever been trying to do. I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to see me, even if you had to see me as a jerk.

"I didn't know why up until now. It seemed so natural for me to do all that. Now I know. It's because... I've always loved you.

"From that time when we went to see the Elder when we was like 4 or 5. I remember you getting your hair burned. Or that time when you fell off that thingamabob that Gobber built to bring in the fresh water from the river uphill. I knew then that I loved being around you. I just didn't realize just how much until now."

Hiccup's silence was deathly. For a long moment it seemed as if nothing had registered into him.

"I can't be your hobby, Tuffnut," he finally said. "I can't be something you can just toy around and throw away when you're done playing."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Tuffnut placed his hand on the other boy's face. "I'm sorry. I know you're mad. I know I'm an idiot, and you hating me right now is well deserved. Kicking me out is probably the wisest thing to do."

Another long silence ensued.

"I know I seem like the asshole everybody thinks I am. How can I be anything else, if that's what they expect of me? But please, don't ever think for a second that what we've done—what we've been doing—counted for nothing."

He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hiccup's forehead. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."_

Tuffnut said all he could. He was never really good with words, but he tried anyway. He finally told Hiccup how he felt. He stood up, pulling up his vest and boots from the floor, quietly walking towards the door.

"Thanks for everything," was his final word as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Two down, one more to go! Sorry to those who've waited so long for me to update this. I've been embroiled with so much work in the past months that I just couldn't find the time to get down and write. Hopefully this makes up for all the waiting. Thank you so much for all the reviewers, and all the people who favorite either this story or me as a writer. Please don't forget to review!_

_**PS: **I made some major edits for both chapter 1 and 2 for consistency's sake and clarity of narrative. If ever, re-reading the whole thing may be wise, but nevertheless, I think the core of the story hasn't changed. Also, I'd like to apologize for the sappiness of this story. I promise to improve upon that. ;-D_


End file.
